


Baby mine

by Erinlasgalen (PrincessKinny)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cinnamon Roll Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick acts like Damian's parent, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Dick Grayson, Male Lactation, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, dick is dramatic, mommy actually, roy is a good friend, this is so self indulgent omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKinny/pseuds/Erinlasgalen
Summary: After actively ruining his health and hiding his secondary gender, it came as a huge surprise when Dick Grayson woke up at night to find himself leaking milk despite definitely not being pregnant. Was he sick and dying? Or could the reason be the little Robin he definitely didn't think of as his own?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper
Comments: 47
Kudos: 576





	1. Chapter 1

_“...lactation in an omega usually starts around 18-20 weeks into the pregnancy as the body and mind become more accustomed to the growing fetus and the connection between parent and child deepens. The timing may vary based on physiological and psychological factors like…”_

Dick Grayson squinted over the article in a huff and scrolled through the next couple of paragraphs, nervously scanning for something, _anything_ that would explain his current predicament. 

“Elevated stress levels, anxiety...toxic social interactions,” he muttered under his breath, eyebrows furring further. “Cut the pregnancy part and you get a full blown teen drama,” he snorted.  
The hand holding the phone dropped dead on the blanket while he massaged his eyes with the other. There it was, elevated stress. Heh, elevated. More like overflowing. 

He should ask a professional, consult a doctor. Talk to Leslie. Hell, maybe suck up on his pride and actually call Alfred. The graying alpha was like a grandfather to him. He would never judge. Never. And yet there were things that Dick simply wouldn’t talk about with him. Or Bruce. 

When he was alive.

_Bruce._

He blinked the tears away and reluctantly reached back for the phone, feeling more like a hormonal teen doing something naughty while hiding from parents instead of a 28 year old grown ass man. He was Nightwing! The invincible hero of Bludhaven, The first Boy Wonder. He could kick the collective asses of criminals with his eyes closed while doing a split! 

This was pointless. The idiotic article wasn’t helpful at all. Things just didn’t add up.

For one, despite technically being an omega, he didn’t quite fit the bill, not anymore at least. After all, he had battled his second nature since that awful day he presented when he was 15.

Omegas were rare, especially male omegas. They were considered weak and society as a whole thought of them as second rate beings whose sole reason for existing was to be the ultimate fuck holes and later, baby making machines. And once presented, any omega was required by law to have an alpha as a guardian and/or mate. Dick’s guardian was Bruce by default through adoption, passing to Alfred after his death. Not that it mattered in the grand scheme they had cooked up. With some tweaking of the system and documents, Dick had been officially registered as a nondescript Beta. Billionaire Boy Richard Grayson was famous for being a flirt with an inflated ego with no particular smell or allure. Just a simple boring Beta who just happened to have a rich daddy. Thank Alfred for the improved scent blocker patches and the pills.

Dick didn’t want to be stripped off his right to make his own choices and decisions. Being an omega in this world was basically glorified slavery. Sure _some omegas_ got lucky with their chosen alphas and lived a self-respecting happy life, but fated mates were a thing of myth and Dick stopped believing in those the day his parents fell to their deaths. 

Being an omega also meant no more Robin and later, no more Nightwing. No more freedom to fly. In a way, his nightlife was when the real Dick Grayson actually came out, alive and beating the shit out of criminals. Not the mere shadow he was during the day. He didn’t want to be permanently off the game, which was why that day all those years ago he had begged Bruce to do something, anything to stop the change. And Bruce had caved.

With the constant use of blockers, no real heat except that very first horrendous one when he presented, all the training that had hardened his muscles, all traces of omega fat and smoothness gone, all those toxins and drugs he directly or indirectly ingested during his time as a vigilante messed with his mind and body and _not_ in a good way. Somewhere down the road Dick knew he was killing off a part of him and by now he was so broken no sane alpha would actually want him. His omega side was buried so deep that sometimes he wondered if he had made it all up in a weird post traumatic nightmare.

In fact, he had _every single_ symptom that prevented any sort of biological reaction from that stupid article and more! And he sure as hell was not pregnant, given that he never let anyone near him for that to happen. He had no upcoming baby, or a mate. So why in seven pits of hell were his non-existing, previously all hard muscle breasts all bloated up and leaking creamy milk for three hours straight? The wet stains on his t-shirt positively reeked and despite being baggy as hell, every single contact with the cotton _hurt!_

It just didn’t make any sense. He was barely holding it together with Bruce’s death and that blow-off he had with Tim, resulting in him fucking off to who knows where to prove that Bruce was alive...As if he could give himself that hope. He couldn’t! Not when he had to take the cowl himself. It was a burden he never wanted! There was no word from Cass of Steph, both of them doing their own thing away from the bats' shadow, and Jason? 

Dick let out a low growl at the thought of the younger alpha _asshole_ and angrily switched tabs on the phone to another article.

Then there was Damian, always angry, always quick to attack no matter what. Always on the defense. What the hell did Talia do to him? He was feral in the literal sense. He had a theory that the poor boy had never experienced any sort of care. His aversion to any physical contact that was not a fight of some sort, the subtle flinches at certain words or actions...Damian had socked him in the stomach and ran off with an angry yell the first time Dick tried to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder!

His father was no longer there to care for him, so he’d have to make do with the broken and inferior replacement. 

All of this stress, coupled with every other unhealthy thing he’d done all his life to subconsciously suppress his innate omega side should have made it quite impossible for him to lactate.

So why the hell was it happening? Was he cursed? 

It was nearing dawn, he had gotten less than 2 hours of sleep and had woken up to a painful ache in his breasts, nipples all angry red and leaking because, _hello and behold_ , they decided Dick was having a baby. Heck, he could smell his own distress in the stagnant air, which meant that for whatever the fuckassed reason, the scent blocking patches weren’t working!

Cupping one breast in hopes to relieve some of the pain, he peered at the phone. Eyes slightly widening, he scrolled down to read a bit more and promptly froze, mouth hanging open in pure disbelief.

“Ooh...this is so not good.”

___

_Sometimes the emotional connection between an omega and a pup can enable the omega in question to experience a burst of maternal pheromones, which can result in out of ordinary grooming and nesting, excessive scenting and in rare cases, lactation. The omega and pup don’t necessarily have to be blood related for the maternal instinct to awaken…_


	2. Chapter 2

“Why are you so surprised? I mean I am not. You bonded with the boy, Dick whether you like it or not. You probably didn’t even realize it, heh. Even if your 15 year old idiotic self decided to fuck everything, it was gonna come out sooner or later dude. So stop freaking out, you’ll do fine.”

“I am NOT freaking out!” Dick huffed into the phone as he completed his 5th round across his bedroom. “I am just a substitute for Bruce, he..will be back. Which means, there is no logical reason for me to have those...those maternal instincts over him! Sure I care for him, but he’s not my kid.” He ran a hand over his hair aggressively. “He’s my charge. Big difference. See? Also, I am fine, we’re fine, everything’s fine. I am THE calm.”

“Wing, stop channeling your inner Kori,” Roy snorted through the speakers as if he could smell Dick’s distress through the receiver. “Also, you don’t just care for him. I have heard you gush about him dude. You’ve practically adopted him as your own.”

“I..-”

“What did you do again that other day when you found out some asshat from school shittalked him?”

“I confiscated his sword?”

“What? Wait no..Dick. Come on man. What did you do, just remind me please.”

“I told him that punching back in some cases isn’t the answer?”

“Dick!”

“Okay okay, I called the principal. Had a chat with him about verbal bullying. Got him to work on it so it never happens again.”

“Ugh you dick. Shall I remind you than? Yes? No? You my dear friend stormed Gotham Academy and openly threatened the pig ass principal with a lawsuit bigger than his Gotham’s underworld. You got the asshole kid suspended until further notice. Then you dug up some really nasty shit the kid was doing with some psycho gang the very same day, was it drugs again? Underground trading and all that jazz. You got the kid kicked off the school, along with such a big fuck you to his ever-loving angelic parents that they actually left the city for good.”

Dick hummed tiredly, hand still clutching a tender breast. 

“You may not like it, but your omega is waking up thanks to this boy. You went all protective mama bear on him. I know you want to scent him Dick. You never ever wanted that with anyone before!”

Dick paused his pacing and ran a hand through his hair, dejected. 

“I..that day I wanted him in my arms, safe and tucked away from all the bad. That day, I didn’t want him to go out patrolling at all. I wanted him out of this shitty life Roy.” His voice wavered a tiny bit. “He will hate me if I take Robin away from him. It’s the only thing that’s grounding him. I can’t… and, and now this!”

“Dick, breathe. You’re making a big deal out of it. Okay sure, now you have milk. Your body thinks your pup needs protection and safety. The ultimate form of it is breastfeeding dude. Don’t fight your nature, you’ll hurt yourself and the boy in the end.”

“But this is Damian we’re talking about here. I barely got him accustomed to hugs and he still squirms out of them!” the vigilante choked out. “He will never go anywhere near me if he realized...And he’d definitely be disgusted. The milk will go to waste. He will never drink it Roy."

The eerie silence that followed made Dick squirm.

“Look, when I had Lian, it was tough. But it was heaven in hell sort of tough. I love her with everything I have, you know this. I’d give my life and soul three times over if it meant her happiness. Right now, what all the shit you suppressed during all those years is coming out. You don’t know what the kid will actually do, so stop assuming dude. Get your head together and listen. It’s gonna hurt, not gonna lie here but it will get better. Nothing in this world makes you happier than a child, nothing. You’re starting on that road.”

“What if I fail? I don't want this, never wanted this! And now...Roy, I can’t do this. Dick Grayson can’t. Nightwing can’t..”

“Sure he can. You’ll do fine. You’ve got a lot of people who’d rush to your side at any moment, despite what that birdbrain of your thinks. Stop being a total dickhead, suck it up and let it finally happen. Your body and hormones will soon stabilize and sync to Damian’s. You’ll start producing milk only when your pup needs. And if he doesn't drink, which, again, you don't know that, just pump it out. Also, I am obligated to insult you while giving the best advice in the world.”

“Oh shut up!” Dick growled at the floor and sank to his knees, going over everything his friend said. Roy being the good friend that he was, waited patiently.

“So..”

“Dick.”

“I, yeah I..um..kiss Lian for me?”

“Will do. Don’t disappear in a pit.”

“Uhum..and Roy? Thanks.”

“Anytime my feathered Wingding.”

Dick ended the call in a huff. At least now he had a semblance of an answer. 15 minutes of pure panic and he had finally caved in and called the only other omega he could trust. Roy was right, as usual. Maybe it was time to stop hiding, at least from one cute little angry puppy.

There was no going back to peaceful sleep after this shiftstorm, so Dick ripped off the faulty scent blocker from his neck, leaving an angry red mark and in his pajama clad glory and shuffled to the kitchen for a quick quadruple espresso coffee and a bowl ( or three) of cereal with a wince, both hands hugging his chest.

In a way, what Roy said made sense. Now that Damian no longer flinched at small contact and actually allowed short hugs, Dick himself has become more open without noticing. He had been trying his best to make the boy feel loved, whether with words of encouragement during a good bust at night or simple I love you’s. Somewhere along the way, without realizing it he had started thinking of Damian as his own. 

It was an insult to Bruce, the man who had raised him, given him the attention and love he needed. While not the most affectionate of people (more like a brick of unresolved issues) the first Batman always knew what to say and when. And Dick adored him. While he never replaced John Grayson, he had earned his rightful place in Dick’s heart. And now here he was, his charge, his eldest taking his blood son away from him in his underhanded, omega ways.

Dick poured a mountain of rainbow colored cereal into the biggest bowl he could find and after dumping half a carton of milk in it, started chomping it rather viciously. 

Living with Bruce and Alfred meant cereal was off limits as it was not considered proper food. Despite this fact, Dick’s secret stash was never relocated. Alfie was a softie inside and despite being against it, knew that sometimes, in his case at least it was cereal that comforted and healed wounds, not cinnamon rolls and a medium rare steak. 

You’re an idiot, Dickiebird… he could practically see young Jason with his signature smirk in his head. He shook his head to clear annoying robins before this particular one could morph in green poisonous smoke and reappear with a stupid red bucked over his head.

Jason could always calm him down with just a few words. Always.

Rubbing the angry red tissue on his neck, the omega tried to rationalize. He couldn’t replace Bruce. Bruce was an alpha, his father. Different. It wasn’t him who Dick was technically replacing. 

It was Talia. 

Dick growled lowly at the thought of the woman and stuffed the last of his cereal into his mouth before pouring more into the leftover rainbow milk.

He had researched the boy and Talia when she left him with them that very same day. The fact that she had gotten Bruce intoxicated and ,in all technicality, raped him to get what she wanted wasn’t enough, no. She didn’t even have the decency to carry him to term. No, his pup was grown in a test tube! And all he could ever find were brutal and quite terrifying training videos, where Damian was actively abused for any miss. Some of those videos even showcased Damian as a toddler which meant the abuse started before he could even walk. It was because of Talia that Damian was averse to any touch that had nothing to do with fighting. 

Damian was also averse to the natural scents of the secondary gender. Dick suspected conditioned training. There could be no other reason why the boy actually flinched the first time he caught a whiff of Bruce’s alpha odor. His own father’s smell that was supposed to naturally ooze protectiveness and rightness and home made him back up a good 20 meters and drop into an openly hostile crouch, hand on his sword and teeth bared. It made Dick’s blood boil in rage. It took him a good amount of hacking into private League servers and one covert mission to prove his assumption correct. Conditioned training in order to make the subject immune to natural odor. It was supposed to be obsolete, but Damian simply reacted very strongly and defensively to alpha smells. Dick assumed there was at least one person the boy trusted enough to scent him in the League of Shadows, most probably an alpha. And didn’t that make him jealous. The boy never mentioned anyone, of course, in fact he was quite tight lipped about his time in the League.

But the videos proved one thing. No omega was allowed anywhere near the boy at all during his upbringing, all of his teachers being mostly betas with one or two alphas scattered in. 

Now that Damian was finally free, the immoral conditioning was the first to go.

With Bruce gone and with Dick actively hiding, Alfred was the one who took a hit for the team. While the older boy hid in a dark corner of his room, the old butler had sat the squirming and openly uncomfortable pup down and given him a crash course on secondary gender and pack dynamics. It took a while of course but at least now his smell didn’t put off the boy anymore. The gentle leafy odor mixed with a hint of spice gave the feeling of comfort for Dick. He assumed the boy could smell that too, by now. 

It was progress and even though Dick wasn’t the one to initiate it, he was immensely glad that the boy was slowly opening up. He had been trying to make the boy feel loved and welcome. A tentative pat on the shoulder here, a fast hug there, a smile of encouragement and love as often as he could. But never smell. He did not want Damian to fear him or lash out in panic. And yet, despite all of that his body had subconsciously started opening up and providing for the boy in ways that only a blood mother should. He was producing milk just for Damian, just for his little pup. Would he even like the taste? Would it actually comfort him? 

Had Damian ever even tasted breast milk? Or had that vile woman neglected that too?

A quiet cough penetrated his hurricane thoughts. Dick raised his head from his cereal sanctuary to see Alfred at the door, all prim and proper, dish towel on his arm, looking at him with slightly widened eyes.

“Good morning, Master Dick,” he said after a tense silence. 

Dick coughed awkwardly and grimaced. “Good morning, Alfred. Erm..”

The penetrative knowing gaze of the elder alpha had him squirming in his seat. From the corner of his eye he checked his t-shirt for any milk stains. Luckily it was baggy enough for his perked up nipples not to be visible and all the early morning stains had already dried up, so nothing truly embarrassing. 

Not that he could fool Alfred of course, but it was worth a try.

Luckily, the butler simply tutted at his breakfast choice and went on with making the official and healthy breakfast for all three of them. 

Damian was going to join them soon.

Dick started chewing his lower lip in nervousness, mind slowly working itself to overdrive.

“Master Dick, do try to reign in some of those feelings, your odor is going to overwhelm young master Damian.”

Eyes widening Dick realized that one, he forgot to reapply the scent patch and two, he really was stinking up the place, and it was not a good kind of stink. Insecurity and distress sat pungent in the air. Damian didn’t need that right now. Or ever. The instinct to flee flooded his senses and just as he was about to do something drastic like jump from the window, Damian burst into the room like a harbinger of chaos. 

“Pennywise! I need you to make two sandwiches with cheese and cucumber today if you would,” the boy scrambled on a chair in a hurry as a plate full of grilled cornbread, fried eggs and a single avocado was placed in front of him. “As I do not have the time for such a munda..-” He froze mid-word and stared directly at Dick who looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

Gulping down his mounting anxiety, he pulled on a tiny grin. “Hey there, Little D.”

The boy looked from the butler to his guardian, emerald eyes narrowing in the process. Cautiously he gave a tentative sniff. His nose twitched a few times before he violently snapped his eyes back to his breakfast with a speed that could rival the Flash, cheeks blazing red.

“Dami..-”

But the boy frantically popped the avocado in his mouth and without any acknowledgement whatsoever, fled the kitchen.

Dick paled, heart hammering in his chest. There it was, the feared reaction to his broken omega smell. Well, it was going to happen sooner or later, he’d have to accept it. At least he couldn’t smell the milk, that’d be mortifying. 

Right? He couldn’t possibly smell the milk….

A sinking feeling of hot shame shot through him. His breath came out in harsh gasps, chest heavy as though lined with lead. All he could hear was the thundering thump thump thump on his ribcage as his mind kept showing Damian’s expression over and over again, slowly morphing into disgust and disdain.

“..-ick.”

“”..-er Dick!”

“Master Dick!”

Alfred?

A firm hand on his shoulder returned him back to reality. Dick took a grounding breath and looked at the butler, expecting the worst. 

Alfred simply raised an elegant white eyebrow at him. “I would be grateful if one of you had a proper breakfast today,” he stated with a pointed look at Dick’s soggy half eaten cereal. Then with the authority of the chef cook of the household, he promptly discarded the sugary goodness and replaced it with a dish similar to Damian’s with the addition of elegantly sliced bacon. Dick kept his eyes trained on his adoptive grandfather as the man busied himself with the kettle.  
After setting a steaming mug of hot beverage in front of the young omega, Alfred gave him a shoulder hug and squeezed a bicep in silent support. 

“Do not overthink, Master Dick. It will be alright.” He gave a wrinkly, knowing smile. “And do take better care of yourself.”

After that the butler left Dick to compose himself in the solitude of a healthy pompous breakfast for rich kids and a steamy cup of hot chocolate with three rainbow marshmallows floating on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don't know who Dick's alpha is supposed to be than i am a very bad storyteller xD


	3. Chapter 3

The following week was hell on earth for the resident Bat of Gotham. Dick buried himself neck deep into WE during the day and ran himself ragged at night doing all kinds of investigations and busts to keep him busy and mind _off_ the glaringly obvious fact that Damian Wayne was avoiding him like a plaque.

Most of the days if the boy as much as looked at him, he’d give a very obvious sniff usually disguised as an itch, grimace and promptly vacate the room, leaving a metaphorical dagger in Dick’s heart every damn time. 

He wasn’t quite consistent though.

It had happened on the very same day of the clusterfuck revelation when Damian returned from school, hair and clothes all messed up and eyes red. Dick was in the cave, working on his newest lead on Scarecrow and the newbie gang that was licking off his fingers. The boy had marched down right into Dicks’ personal space, effectively freezing the older man to the chair. His hands were angrily balled at his sides and his whole body was buzzing with pent up energy.

However before Dick had the time to unfreeze and mother-hen over his state the boy had nodded to himself and growled.

“I shall sufficiently injure and dismember anyone..- no, _every single thing_ that will hinder the progression, Grayson. 

“Also, please note that I shall be confiscating the grainy second rate _thing_ you call breakfast. From now on, you shall partake only in the sustenance Alfred or I deem worthy,” he had huffed out, hands on his hips for added effect. After that he had moved his balled hands closer to Dick, but evidently decided against whatever it was he had been planning to do, because the next second, he was already up on his way out of the Batcave, leaving a dumbstruck Richard Grayson still staring at the void that used to house his little pup.

“What…”

_Dismember? What the hell..._

Was Damian finally losing it? Dick was definitely losing it with all the mixed signals. _His body_ was losing it, pouring out all those maternal hormones and upping the daily dosage of milk stains on all of his favourite shirts. And to think that wasn’t even the worst part! Nope. Putting on the Batsuit _hurt!_ And the kevlar was reinforced too, which meant double the pressure on his poor abused chest. 

He could at least control _that_ shitstorm. He had a brand new breast pump, courtesy of Alfred who was kind enough to leave the package in his room along with a new batch of scent blocking patches. To his surprise and consequent agony, using the pump wasn’t comfortable _at all._ It was bulky and didn’t quite fit right, it hurt quite a bit and after pumping out his very soul his nipples were left angry red and stinging from all the unwelcome abuse.

He tried to use it as rarely as he possibly could, idly reminding himself that keeping milk inside was just plain idiotic and he was not going to ruin his health further and give more reasons for Roy to yell at him.

On some nights it got so bad that he entertained the idea of hiring someone for the sole reason of sucking his tits and getting all the milk out, but it always died down at the thought of unknown teeth around his nipples. Yeah, no. 

Aside from Damian there was only one person whose teeth he’d actually _want_ near his body and _those_ teeth were definitely unavailable because Dick had ruined his chance to have _any kind_ of healthy relationship with him long ago and not just by hiding his secondary gender.

Going to Damian was out of question, considering the circumstances and recent developments, it was possible that the boy wouldn't even want to continue being his Robin, that one thing that had given the boy the chance to be close to his biological father and the only semblance of normality in their fucked up life. Dick would rather burn in hell three times over that let Damian lose his newfound sense of self. 

Thus he resolved himself to his new life, hoping that one day, once his stupid body would actually understand that Damian was _never_ going to drink his milk, it would all stop and be back to normal.

That was the plan, at least, because against all of his calculations, that very night found a shirtless Dick Grayson curled snugly around the chair in the Batcave, with the resident Robin clutched tightly in his arms, mouth firmly wrapped around a delicate nipple. 

Later Dick would wonder whether to thank Scarecrow or break more of his bones.

Here’s what led to this rather unexpected but definitely _not_ unwanted development.

Batman and Robin were on a covert mission, tracking the members of the new gang associated with the green villain. There was suspicious activity in the abandoned shoe factory to the west-side of Gotham and Batman’s intel led him to believe that there was some sort of human experimentation going on that involved the newest concussion of gas fumes.

Damian kept his distance, only acknowledging his partner with a nod or a grunt, distant and professional. Dick, burning the hurt deep down and heart thundering in his throat led the mission, offering a quip here and there to lighten the sour mood. This was definitely not the time for emotional confrontations and outbursts. They had a job to do.

Crouching low on the rooftop of an adjacent building, both of them focused on their two targets. 

“There was supposed to be one more imbecile...” Damian growled out impatiently. Not surprising considering that anything resembling a stakeout wasn’t something the boy was comfortable with, or any 10 year old for that matter. Well that and the whole _‘avoid Dick Grayson at all cost’_ thing.

“There, 3 o’clock, baddie number three,” Batman eyes followed the third good, who was pushing a metal conveyor of some sort with a single crate inside towards his comrades. “They are starting the party without us.”

They shared a minute glace and simultaneously moved, nosediving from the roof to the warehouse. 

“Get ‘em over here, Ben, ya lazy ass,” tutted one of the goons, hand curling around his gun. “We don’t want no bats here, move it!”

Imbecile number 3TM grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and pushed the cart inside. The door closed with a bang. 

“Are they actually stupid?” Damian crawled along the roof looking for a weak spot. “ _Don’t_ answer that.”

Dick sniggered and motioned the boy over to the east side. “Here... the structure is weaker.This place was renovated a while ago because of rainwater leaking through the roof. They tried fixing it but their budget was cut halfway through. The CEO went bankrupt and the job was left half finished. Lucky us!”

The boy moved to smash it but the older man grabbed onto his arm on pure instinct. Their staredown lasted a couple of seconds before Dick realized what exactly he was doing and let go rather awkwardly. 

Robin was still staring at him when he cleared his throat and signaled to go. 

With practiced ease, the small space was smashed to smithereens and the dynamic duo dropped down on the three unsuspecting goons like well.. bats going for their prey. 

A few well placed hits on the back of their necks and all three were out like a light. Batman had Robin tie them up just in case while he checked the contents of the cargo. What greeted him was green-purplish goo in perfect symmetrical tubes. 

“Hnn..,” he grunted. Something was not quite right.

Damian came to peer over his shoulder. 

“So this is the core material?” He scrunched his nose in disgust. Dick tried not to focus on the eerily familiar expression. 

“We need to find the lab and get this out of here. Scarecrow wouldn’t have this shipped here without reason.”

The shadows behind them moved and Dick jumped into a protective stance in front of his Robin just as a silhouette came forth, revealing their villain. 

“Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a Batsy by the toe.” 

“Crane,” Dick says in monotone. 

“So the rumors are false, you can’t seem to die,” Scarecrow lazily waddles closer. “Though your boy toy is different. Got a new one? Fresh little Robin. Hasn’t tasted _fear_ yet..”

He laughs at the maniac growl that escapes Batman.

“Possessive aren’t you? Batsy had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow...”

Robin uncharacteristically squeaked from his place behind Batman while the dark knight himself squished down his heightening natural instincts, torn between the desire to smash Scarecrows’ face in and get Damian away from there to safety as fast as possible.

“Not that I care. See Batman, I can’t have you meddling here. Not tonight. I have plans that you are not part of.”

“Oh I know all about your plans, Crane. Your negotiations with King Pin, the new drug you’re making..-”

“Aren’t you annoying, you pesky bat” he waved a hand, eyes narrowed in fury and the shadows tripled, revealing two dozen more than the original three goons they had counted. “Don’t care what you do to Bats, get the boy! He will be my patient zero for M0-9!”

Their adversaries trained their guns at the duo in sync. Just as Batman screamed to move the shooting started. 

Dick, ignoring all of his instincts, left the boy to his own battle and dove at the nearest shooter. With all the grace and flexibility of a flying Grayson, he kicked and punched his way to Scarecrow while carefully avoiding any shots fired his way. 

Once his path was somewhat clear he chanced a glance at the boy. Robin, his sword out was battling roughly, showcasing his legacy in the most nonlethal way one could do with a sword. 

A shot rang out and Dick stumbled a few steps back. Robin spun around locking on Dick with a gasp. His arm stung. Luckily the bullet had only grazed him.

Scarecrow stood by the crate, the gun still held up in front of him, smirking cruelly. 

“Really...,” he tutted. “You sure are out of your game, Batman. What’s wrong?”

Dick knew this. It was his mistake. This was why he hated his omega. But the time for reflection was _after_ the mission not during. Signalling Robin with a finger, he pulled out an exploding batarang from his utility belt and flung it straight at the crate. Nobody will get those fluids today if he could help it. Covering his nose with an arm, he rolled out of the way as he pressed the small detonator. The whole thing burst in a mushroom cloud of sickly green fumes. 

Frantically looking around he spotted Robin with his breather covering his mouth and nose nearby. 

The smoke cleared. Scarecrow’s seething face appeared right before Batman’s and before he could move a muscle, the man flung a syringe like a dart with deadly precision right at Damian. It hit him in the neck, directly under the jaw, the only uncovered part. The boy reacted swiftly and yanked it out in rage. Dick on the other hand leapt at the villain in pure rage, hitting him square in the chest, kicking his face in with well placed knee kicks again and again. The sound of broken bones didn't stop him nor did the pleas and screams for mercy. His mind was foggy with one constant going round and round.

_He hurt my pup! He hurt my pup! He hurt my pup!_

A broken whimper pulled him to a screeching stop. The haze cleared and Dick finally registered what was going on. His gaze snapped to his Robin who was kneeling on the floor, hands curled around himself. 

“T..tha..ss r..right B..bats. Y..our Robin’s go..gonna feel it all soon.”

Dick kicked Crane once more for a good measure and dashed to Damian, taking in his state. The boy flinched away from him and crowded into a corner.

The older boy took a deep breath. “We need to get out of here.” Hands shaking slightly, he turned on the comms. “Agent A, Robin’s been hit by fear gas, probably the newest version. Get the Batmobile to our location ASAP and prepare the medbay.” 

“Certainly, Master Batman. ETA 2 minutes”

Dick nodded absentmindedly and pulled out his phone to shoot a quick text to Commissioner Gordon about the case. Once that was taken care of, he focused fully on his Robin.

“Lil. D, hey..” - he reached for the boy once more - “this is gonna be a pain, but we.. we’ll get through it. Don’t hate me, please..”. With that he gathered the shaking boy in his arms protectively and ran outside.

The ride back home was a nightmare. With autopilot on, Dick was free to cradle his pup in his arms and whisper words of deepest love and care to the whimpering boy. Damian's eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip, trying to not let any sound escape lest anyone know of his weakness. It seemed the embrace was grounding him for now, even if his back was turned away. He’d have to ride the toxin out. Using numbing agents would make it worse in the ride, so Dick endured together with Damian, squishing down his omega instincts screaming at him at the back of his head. 

However when the boy started screaming incoherent things about abandonment, punishments and being a good soldier, Dick had had enough. Without pausing to think it through, he dug under the kevlar on his neck and ripped off the scentblocker. Instantly, sweet omegan fragrance filled the vehicle. Dick focused on the boy curled up in his lap, expelling the distress and fear and trying to channel protectiveness, comfort, and _love._

The precious bundle in his arms stilled and very cautiously turned around. 

Dick gave a wet sniffle, carefully cradled Damian’s head and brought him closer to his neck.

“Shh, Lil. D. I got you. I am never leaving you.”

Small arms circled his torso in a death grip and a small face burrowed right into the kevlar covered scent gland.

“I love you Damian.”

________________

A couple of hours later found a shirtless Dick Grayson with a bandaged arm curled on the chair in front of the Batcomputer, brow furred in deep thought. 

Damian was sleeping on one of the cots in the medbay, all scrapes and stings taken care of and the toxin out of his system. Dick was right, he did ride most of it out on their way home. The newest batch was vicious and even a small drop was enough for the victim to see horrors in real time. The boy hadn’t said a word after the outburst in the Batmobile. No comment at all, nor did he look him straight in the eye. Dick had bared himself to the boy and now here he was, waiting for the inevitable. Damian probably hated him. 

A shuffle snapped him out of his troubling thoughts. 

_And so it begins._

He slowly looked up to see Damian awkwardly standing in front of him, still not quite meeting his eye. The boy was his father’s son alright. This was going to go nowhere unless someone manned up. Well, Roy did tell him to do that, so...

“Hey, Lil. D,” he whispered. “I am sorry I let that happen to you. It was a mistake that will _never_ happen aga..-”

“Wait Grayson! I..um. I should have paid more attention, it’s my fault! Although I do think you need to take better care of yourself! We can call Red Hood and have _him_ watch over the city for a while. _Drake’s_ not coming back anyways. And I worry about Adelaide, she needs care! You are too reckless!”

Dick was fairly sure he was following the pup clearly until that.

“Who?” he asked stupidly. 

Robin huffed and finally looked him dead in the eye. Now normally Nightwing prided himself at reading people but for the life of him that was not an expression he was familiar with. 

“Adelaide, if it’s a girl, unless you’d want a different name of course. I suppose if it’s a boy he shall be John or Thomas.”

Silence followed this little rant. Dick blinked owlishly, mind coming to a screeching halt. 

“Eh..?”

“Really Grayson? You. Are. Pregnant. So please be careful, I do want my future niece to be healthy.”

“I’m pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“No?”

“Yes you are!” Damian screamed right into his face, which was slowly going tomato red. “A week ago, during breakfast I could smell it! I researched, Grayson! I asked the nurse at school. You have milk! Which means you are going to have a baby! And.. and you have an alpha too! Where is he?”

Hands balled into angry fists he twisted around the cave, searching for said alpha, face scrunched up in a very familiar disgusted grimace.

Oh.

_Oh!_

“I need to make sure he’s good for you! I can’t...You _need_ to be happy! And I’m going to make sure of that before you get rid of me!”

“ _Get rid_...oh, Damian!” Dick finally snapped out of it and beckoned the boy closer, taking his small hands into his own. 

“Listen carefully, Lil. D. First off, I do not have an alpha. If I had, you’d be the first to know buddy.”

“B..-”

“Shush. Second of all, I am never _ever_ getting rid of you. You are stuck with me till the end. And thirdly…”-he took a deep breath and pulled the boy closer, releasing soothing pheromones on instinct- “I am not pregnant. I just...happen to have a pup I came to care deeply about, that’s all.”

Damian was visibly trembling, wide emerald eyes taking everything in. 

“So much in fact, that I started to think of him as my own,” Dick finally admitted, heart doing Grayson flips in his ribcage.

Damian’s lower lip trembled and he squeezed his eyes shut. Seeing the telltale signs of escape, Dick bodily pulled the boy on his lap in a heap of bony elbows and knees. Circling his arms protectively around the pup, he successfully thwarted any escape plan there might have been. 

Damian promptly hid his face in Dick’s left shoulder.

“No alpha?” he muffled out.

“No”

“And no Adelaide?”

“No.”

Dick nosed his hair, covering the boy in his scent as much as he could. 

“Th..there was someone in the league, He used to visit after the ..the alphas came. And I felt really safe with him. He did the same thing you’re doing now. It was...nice.”

Dick tightened his hold possessively. 

“But with him it wasn't the same. Grayson.. Richard you’re different. I.. am not against this. I-.. This cannot be allowed. I am too old, it’s unco..-”

Dick placed a hand under the small chin and moved Damian’s head up. His cheeks were burning with shame.

“Dami, _I don’t care_ that you’re old. I told you, I think of you as my own baby. Nothing will change that. Not even when you’re 64 and all grey and wrinkly. ”

Green eyes filled up and the boy started crying, finally letting out all the pent up emotions he was told all his life to keep in check. Dick held him through it all, hands moving to caress his hair and humming an old lullaby from his favourite movie growing up. 

“Baby mine, don’t you cry,” he sang softly. “Baby mine..dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine..”

When the boy calmed down, small hiccups escaping here and there, he looked at the older man, silently asking that one question he was too mortified to voice out loud. So Dick, buzzing excitement rushing through him simply gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and a single firm nod. 

That was all it took for the boy to latch on his nipple like a thirsty wolf and start drinking his milk like his life dependent on it. 

Instantly Dick melted at the feeling of rightness. He felt his pup finally relax as pent up anxiety and frustration evaporated. Damian went slack in his arms, content and serene. 

This was it. Roy was right. 

_Roy was right!_

Dick’s love for the boy quadrupled instantly and he couldn’t resist nosing him once more. 

His happiness was right here, safe in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

“You’re so precious to me, cute as can be..-”

Damian mumbled something resembling _not cute!_ around his nipple. 

Dick laughed heartily and slumped further into the chair.

“Baby of mine~”

___________

A tall leather clad figure entered the cave in a controlled frenzy, oozing _danger_ to the unobservant eye or nose. The figure did a sweep over the Cave and noting no activity, marched up to the main computer. All he needed was some intel. A quick hack into the cameras and he’d be out with a blink of an eye. 

His plan was thwarted when he neared the monitor and consequently, the chair right in front of it.

His nostrils flared as the sweetest cinnamon scent enveloped him. _Omega._

_Sweet, fertile omega. Mine!_

And that scent was coming from the occupant of the chair. His leather pants seemed like a very bad choice of uniform right now. Pulling off his protective headgear, he let the full extent of the odor run over him. Infinitely curious, he walked around until he was facing the source. 

Not occupant.

_Occupants._

Boy Blunder Richard Grayson was sprawled there fast asleep, leaking _that treacherous scent_ into the cold air with limbs curled protectively around Bruce Wayne’s only biological child. The child who had a perfect milk mustache around his lips. Which meant…

He took another whiff. 

_Holy shit_

A crimson helmet cluttered on the floor with a resonating bang. 

Dick Grayson’s eyes snapped awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is very self indulgent, I will be posting it in chapters. This fic is finished so rejoice! This is some very weird s--t so I honestly doubt I will have readers but oh well. Many thanks to my friend Er who read through it. XD I expected grammar fixes, I got funny reactions. Maybe I haven't lost my touch at humor just yet. 
> 
> If you want to have a chat, find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/erinlasgalen)


End file.
